


"El Reflejo de un deseo"

by Lady_of_wind



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_wind/pseuds/Lady_of_wind





	"El Reflejo de un deseo"

\- Siempre con esas excusas, me estoy cansando–Dijo Matías acomodándose mejor en el sofá rojo.  
Lorelei se incorporó totalmente molesta, cuando estaba en ese estado parecía como que sus manos perdían el control, era una reacción violenta hacia los objetos, ya que no golpeaba a nada vivo. El vasito de jugo de durazno aún estaba lleno encima de la mesa de café, así que como era de esperarse hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano y casi tira todo el contenido sobre el mosaico tan bien cuidado por esos productos de limpieza. Pero con los rápidos reflejos de Matías se detuvo la acción.  
\- No quiero tener más problemas contigo – Murmuro por lo bajo bajando la cabeza y dirigiendo la mirada al vaso que sostenía él.  
\- No es que sea un problema solo que, casualmente cuando te digo que hablemos sobre ese tema tenes que salirme con alguna excusa, que por cierto van subiendo de categoría.  
\- Pero es cierto tengo que presentar el práctico en el profesorado, porque no se puede regularizar la materia sin haber presentado a todos en tiempo y forma.  
\- Ha claro… discúlpame y por cierto si comenzaste hace una semana las clases y ya sabías que para hoy tenías que presentarlo y todo lo demás ¿Para qué me dijiste que venga hoy? Yo ya me cansé y me voy.  
Se levantó del sofá y se llevo el vasito, dio un suspiro angustioso y se dirigió a la cocina.   
Lorelei se quedó tiesa, no podía reaccionar solo fijó su mirada en los pantalones azules de él que tanto le gustaban de esos que tienen bolsillos hasta en las rodillas. Recordaba que ella se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños. Seguía sin reaccionar, observaba su cabello hasta los hombros, le encantaba su cabello, en diferentes ocasiones se pasaba minutos pasándole la mano, mientras le susurraba palabras dulces al oído.  
Él llegó a la cocina y depositó el vaso en la mesada. La cocina relucía de limpieza, todo acomodado meticulosamente, algunos platos y cubiertos en el escurridor.   
Se sentó un rato en la mesa de roble y en las sillas del mismo material pero con almohadones blancos y puntillas con brillo. Se quedó pensando las veces que había entrado totalmente agotado luego del entrenamiento y se había sentado en esa misma silla, hubiera cruzado los brazos y esperado que ella le sirviera la limonada y le sonriera.   
Lorelei salió de su letargo, se dirigió a la cocina y quiso decirle algo, pero las palabras se le ahogaban y solo podía dar suspiros seguidos. Él bajo la mirada y simplemente paso detrás de ella, abrió la puerta y se fue.  
Diez años juntos, diez años de recuerdos, le dolía el pecho el tan solo saber que no lo volvería a ver más.   
Seguía con la solera lila que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, el cabello lacio y negro, los labios correctamente delineados y pintados de rojo, las pestañas arqueadas y con rímel que daban la impresión de que eran postizas, como siempre descalza.   
Matías detestaba ese mundo, allí nadie parecía escucharlo y ahora la que creía que era “su amor” también lo había reemplazado. Se miro las manos, ella siempre tomaba su manos y le decía “- Eres especial Matías nunca pierdas tu brillo”. Cerró los ojos y escucho su voz diciéndolo una y otra vez, al instante abrió los ojos y dijo en voz alta – Mentirosa. Alejó esos pensamientos y siguió su camino al hotel, en donde se alojaría momentáneamente.

Lorelei salió corriendo, casi fue atropellada por un auto, pero no le importo, cruzó con la luz en rojo del semáforo, una amiga la saludó y ella solo miro hacia otro lado.   
La lluvia comenzó a empapar toda la ciudad.   
Matías se apresuró a llegar al hotel.  
Todo hubiera ido bien si Lizzy no hubiera pasado cerca de él, si Lorelei hubiera reaccionado más antes y no hubiera dejado que él se fuera.   
Lizzy se le acercó, tenía el cabello rubio totalmente despeinado. Él levanto la vista y no la reconoció, quizás por la apariencia de alguien que escapó de un hospital psiquiátrico, por su mirada perdida o por su sonrisa retorcida.  
La mujer lo recordaba claramente, por su mente los recuerdos de la boda que no fue iban pasando rápidamente, las palabras anteriores a ese día, la mirada dulce de él cuando le dio el anillo que seguía en su dedo anular. Todo aquello anterior a su estado de desprendimiento de la realidad.  
\- ¿Lizzy? …  
\- No digas nada, aquí no somos nada, tu y yo no somos nada – Sus frías palabras retumbaban en Matías. 

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos, no las podía retener y fue subiendo sus manos a los ojos. Lizzy no hizo nada se quedó mirándolo con expresión burlona.  
\- Seguramente recuerdas muy bien cuando me dejaste sola aquel día, el día más importante para mí, sabías cuanto te amaba.   
Matías se limpió las lágrimas.  
En ese momento Lorelei llegó.  
Lizzy al verla emitió un sonido con los dientes, ahí la tenía, la odiaba por su culpa él no la podía recordar, ese maldito espejo, este mundo, nunca debería haber entrado.  
Lorelei lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Matías por detrás, él no la miró, aún estaba todo muy fresco para corresponder a ese acto amoroso. Pero Lizzy se les acercó con expresión aterradora, sus ojos verdes brillaron al mismo tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo. Tenía en la mano derecha una navaja y la sostenía como para enterrarla en algo.  
Matías tragó dificultosamente, se dio vuelta y se apartó de Lorelei.  
Salió corriendo dejando atrás a las dos mujeres. Las zapatillas tenían la suela gastada así que comenzó a resbalarse, sumado a que el asfalto estaba mojado. Cayó y antes de que su cara tocara el suelo, puso las manos delante, se quedó observando el piso y sintiendo el aroma a tierra mojada proveniente de la vereda, le dolía una rodilla seguramente se había raspado y el pequeño ardor le dificultaba volverse a incorporar.   
Pero como pudo se levantó y siguió su rumbo. De pronto el lugar le parecía desconocido hasta las miradas de las personas le parecían que demostraban una expresión que nunca había visto.

¿Qué había sucedido tiempo atrás?, antes de despertar en la vereda rodeado de las miradas curiosas de todos pero la que sobresalía era la de Lorelei, sus ojos azules, la amaba tanto… entonces ¿Por qué habían terminado? ¿Por qué ella un día simplemente le dijo que ya no daba para más? ¿Por qué era tan cruel sabiendo que él siempre la había amado? ¿La había amado? Algo no estaba bien.  
Siguió corriendo a ya no sabía dónde, la dirección al hotel era del otro lado, pero regresar era enfrentarse a las dos mujeres.   
Su mente iba viajando, retrocediendo en el tiempo. Lizzy le había dicho “Seguramente recuerdas muy bien cuando me dejaste sola aquel día”, ¿Cuál día?, le dolía la cabeza y al parecer se había hecho algo más que un simple raspón en la rodilla.  
Había llegado a la plaza así que se sentó en un banco, la lluvia iba disminuyendo. Se levantó la bota del pantalón y vio una herida profunda, la sangre iba esparciéndose por su pierna, apretó los labios le dolía demasiado para ser una herida de ese tipo. Miró a ambos lados y al parecer las dos mujeres le habían perdido el rastro. Se tiró en el banco y cerró los ojos.  
Se vio vestido para una fiesta, con un traje negro, el cabello bien peinado mirándose al espejo con expresión dubitativa, sus grandes ojos con algo de tristeza. Estaba solo en la gran habitación, en la cama estaban sus jeans y una remera negra, las zapatillas a un costado al lado de la mesita de luz y en esta una carta, se acercó y quiso ir a leerla, pero algo en el espejo hizo que centrara toda su atención allí. Era como si algo se moviera del otro lado.  
Regresó a la realidad ya que Lorelei estaba sacudiéndolo suavemente.  
\- Matías, por favor recapacitemos sobre lo nuestro. Aún podemos…- No terminó la frase y solo se sentó a su lado y miró al frente.  
A él le parecía totalmente diferente, ese recuerdo le estaba abriendo la mente.  
\- Lorelei lo nuestro ya fue, deberías irte – le dijo fríamente.

Esperaba que ella se pusiera a llorar, pero en su lugar le dio una cachetada. El golpe lo dejo algo mareado. Lorelei se fue corriendo y dejo caer una medalla con un relicario donde se ponen fotografías.   
Ya no importaba nada así que siguió su camino, suponiendo que luego de que ella le haya pegado más nada pasaría. Cogió el relicario y al abrirlo vio la foto de él, pero se veía diferente, claro era más joven.

Comenzó a acordarse, una canción sonaba en su mente, “Moonlight”, era tranquila.  
La lluvia volvió y él comenzó a empaparse pero como su mente estaba sumergida en los recuerdos ni reaccionó, sus ojos comenzaron a ver el pasado.

Lizzy se veía hermosa, con un vestido azul Francia con brillo, los zapatos de taco aguja, su cabello rubio brillaba ante las luces del gran salón, la canción seguía sonando, por supuesto era interpretada por otra persona, pero lo hacía muy bien, el sonido del piano con el ambiente digno de una gran fiesta se complementaban. El sonido de las copas llenas champagne burbujeante y las miradas aristócratas de los invitados.   
Se vio bailando con Lizzy y besándola dulcemente, algunos invitados susurraban comentarios pocos perceptibles.

\- Entonces Lizzy era…– Comenzó a decir al volver a la realidad y verse las manos, estaba tan mojado que al tocarse el cabello lo estrujo y cayeron las gotas. Pensó en que esa Lizzy era muy diferente a la que acababa de ver, la de sus recuerdos, era alguien llena de hermosura y su mirada de calidez  
\- Matías, por supuesto que soy diferente a la joven que viste en tus recuerdos, de ella casi no queda nada, no fuiste solo tú el que provoco mi estado actual, también fueron los demás – Le dijo de forma sorpresiva a su espalda.  
Esta vez no iba a salir corriendo, ahora no, apretó los puños y fijo sus ojos en la ropa de ella. Si se hubiera fijado antes , habría descubierto que se trataba de un vestido de novia todo andrajoso, había sido bonito al juzgar por los pocos brillos que adornaban los vuelos de las mangas , el corsé con mostacillas plateadas y espejadas.   
Quiso decir algo, pero Lorelei volvió toda mojada al lado de Lizzy y solo le extendió la mano a Matías como esperando que le diese algo.  
Diez años que se esfumaban de la mente de él, ¿Diez años que solo habían sucedido en su mente? , diez años de una engañosa realidad tejida por su psiquis. ¿Pero diez años? Era imposible a él le parecía que solo habían sido días.  
Las mujeres se iban acercando a él. Lorelei le rozo el brazo y le dijo al oído “- Yo solo quería que fueses mío, tú también lo quisiste”, luego se le alejó y él quedó totalmente tieso, Lizzy se le acercó y tomo de su mano el relicario y le dijo “- Me dejaste ese día, todo por obedecer a las voces del espejo, todo por obedecer a tu deseo de volver con Lorelei”  
Cerró los ojos, dejó de sentir la presencia de ambas mujeres, dejo que su mente fuera despertando, que fuera abriendo las puertas del pasado que las había dejado cerradas con candados cuyas llaves se habían perdido por deseo propio.   
Volvió al día del casamiento, se vio mirándose al espejo y viendo algo que deseaba, la figura de Lorelei sonriéndole. “-¿Por qué me caso con Lizzy? ¿Acaso la amo?, no yo la quiero mucho pero no la amo”. Dio una sonrisa algo irónica y dijo en su mente “Desearía que mi realidad cambiase, desearía regresar con Lorelei”.  
\- Entonces lo deseaste y se cumplió. Sabías muy bien que Lorelei había muerto dos años atrás en un accidente. Claro nunca pudiste superar su muerte, ni siquiera yo fui de ayuda para eso. Hice lo posible por venir a verte, no se si soy una creación de tu mente o en realidad cruce el espejo, lo único que sé es que debes regresar.  
Matías solo escuchaba lo que decía Lizzy. Era verdad su deseo había sido concedido y con ello había podido cruzar el espejo, era curioso, parecía ser un juego de su mente y ese espejo del cual había visto movimiento y a Lorelei el día de su supuesto casamiento.  
Lorelei comenzó a desvanecerse de su lado y una lágrima rodo por la mejilla izquierda del joven.  
Lizzy lo tomo del brazo y todo volvió como debía ser, la realidad sofocante regresó. Él con su ropa para casarse, ella radiante pero con la misma mirada perdida.  
\- Lo sé no quieres casarte conmigo, eres libre.  
\- Pero… no debía ser así… me refiero a… - Le costaba articular las palabras, era como si estuviera aprendiendo a hablar y juntar las oraciones le era dificultoso.  
\- No deberías regresar al otro lado.  
\- ¿Por qué no? – Le pregunto de una forma tan serena que Lizzy se estremeció.  
\- Debes aceptar la realidad, deseaba que regresaras y por eso te fui a buscar.  
\- Lo sé. – Dijo sin ningún tono emotivo en la voz, parecía que fueran palabras de un robot.

Le hiso un gesto con la mano de despedida y salió apresuradamente, la mujer rubia no quiso seguirlo, pero al parecer no podía detenerlo.  
Él se sentía ajeno al mundo real, a su realidad, pero… suponía que debía quedarse allí ¿Pero para qué?, es decir era como volver a lo mismo y él quería algo diferente ¿En realidad Lorelei estaba muerta? Pero Lizzy había hecho un viaje para ir por él, así que no regresaría o…  
\- Quizás solo un momento, podemos estar un tiempo corto si tú así lo quieres – Le dijo Lorelei tomando su mano.  
\- Pero eso sería malo.  
\- No tanto si respetamos el tiempo, no será muy peligroso, pero no olvides como regresar ¿Entiendes?  
\- Sí comprendo pero…   
\- Vamos Matías solo será un leve periodo.  
\- Está bien – Asintió él con una sonrisa.  
Ella también sonrió y se tomaron de la mano y siguieron… a ese mundo… quizás era mejor, para ambos, para su mente, para el fantasma de la joven que había sido arrebatada de forma repentina del mundo, ¿Una fantasma? ¿Y quién estaba seguro que lo era?, Lizzy tal vez lo estaba. Pero que importaba con tal que respeten los tiempos se podía seguir ¿Verdad?


End file.
